


Hell Here

by fuckinghellmichael



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Drug Abuse, Famous Harry, Fluff, JUST READ THE FUCKING STORY OK, M/M, Murder, Normal Louis, Punk Harry, Self Harm, basically this is a het fic written in gay form, but like later in the story, eleanor is a bitch, i guess you could say dark hary?, i want you in tears, kind of punk louis, lots of death, louis is a hard to get asshole, mental issues??, thats really the whole story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinghellmichael/pseuds/fuckinghellmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrys famous, Louis not</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis' whole life has been one big cliche. He started realizing it when his dad died, leaving Louis with the step monster and her little brats.

As the years gone by Louis has grown and accepted the fact that his life was a Cinderella story even though he has a penis (that he likes a lot thank you very much) and not a vagina. He doesn't wear dresses or a sweater vest in his case. He wears the casual tight ass skinny jeans with a name some punk band (mostly sleeping with sirens because hello they're the shit of course he's going to have a million of their shirts) across the front of a tank top. He rides a skateboard to places since he doesn't have a drivers license and wears beanies all the time (hot or cold, any season is beanie season).

Louis' not popular, no, far from that. He doesn't have any friends, the only friend he has is the old librarian who looks like she's going to be on her death bed anytime soon so that doesn't count.

And here's where the cliche part starts, you would've never known Louis was practically a slave to his 'family'. His mum died when Louis was a mire infant, leaving him with his father. Five years later, his father had met LeAnn. Louis didn't like her, not one bit. He didn't say anything, though. His father being happy was far more better then a whiny little six year old.

But four years after the marriage, Louis' father died an unexpected death. Leaving Louis with LeAnn and her daughters.

LeAnn didn't seem so upset with the death of Louis' father. Only taking advantage of it. She inherited all the money, took over his fathers business and made Louis a servant.

He was only ten at the time. He didn't know right from wrong yet. Louis didn't know he was supposed to spend his childhood with playing with toys, not with broom sticks. That he was supposed to run around the park playing football, not run around the mansion doing chores. As Louis grown older he realized what was happening. He was a maid, just a servant for his step mother and step sisters. Nobody except Patty cared for him. The other chefs and servants didn't like him from all the pranks he pulls. Louis can't help it though, he's a 17 year old boy with no childhood. What did you expect him to do? Grow a beard and wear suits?

 

Louis has never hated anyone more then he hates his step mother. A downright bitch she is. Makes him run around the house doing chores that other maids wouldn't do. Like for example 'Sweep the roof'. What kind of chore is that? Who's going to judge the top of our house? Fucking birds?

What makes Louis even more ticked off if is the step monsters. Those twins are annoying little fucks that don't seem to know the definition of privacy.

Faylor and Bailey are the daughters of LeAnn if you haven't figured out yet. They are just as worse at their witch of a mother. Making Louis model clothes for them, which is a bit fucking weird since he's a guy and of course he wouldn't fit in girl clothes.

But Louis gets through it. Sometimes (everyday) he counts down the days until he gets to leave this hell hole. So far, 364 days left until he's off to New York City and 3459 miles away from his crazy step-mom.

 

 

Louis is the last one to know, of fucking course. He barely even has enough time to freak out about it when his step mom handed him the 10 foot long list of useless chores.

"As you probably heard, due to some business issues Harry Styles is going to be staying at our home for the summer, you will treat him with respect and honor do you understand me?"

Of course Louis understands her, he's not stupid (even though he did fail World Geography in 9th grade).

Louis nodded at LeAnn, and watched as a tight smile crossed her face. She then turned around and disappeared down a hallway.

Louis looked down at the list of chores. Looks like he'll be cleaning the tables legs for the rest of the day.

 

\---

 

Louis whipped the sweat of his forehead, fingers wrinkly from the water that is soaking the sponge in his right hand and his knees red and in pain from sitting on the floor for eight hours straight. Cleaning the floors by hand was the third chore on long list. He finished the bottom floor and is now cleaning one of the second floor hallways. Louis'about to get up to fill up the bucket with clean water and soap only to be knocked down again, the dirty water in the bucket dropping and soaking him.

"Watch where your fucking go-" Louis' voice fades out when he catches the gaze of a familiar face.

"Oh my god I am so sorry! I was just looking for the bathroom and my head was down and I didn't see you-" Louis cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Nah its okay," Louis said. The boy held out a hand for Louis but only received an eye roll. Louis pushed himself off the ground and onto his feet.

"Oh well uh- my names Harry," The tall boy held out his hand again.

"I know," Louis said and took his hand in his,"I'm Louis."

"So are you like, relative to Mrs. Tomlinson? She never mentioned a son, and you don't look any thing like each other," Harry questioned. His head was tilted off to the side and his eyes were wide with innocence and holy fuck Louis needs to leave before he says something he regrets.

"Thank god i don't look like her, the last thing i need is people thinking shes my real mum." And yeah Louis needs to just walk away, now. But he cant, his feet have seemed to be glued to the ground and the hesitation and questioning in Harrys eyes make it harder for him to leave.

"What does that mean-"

"Oh darling Harold! There you are, we've been looking all over you!" Louis flinched at the loud, familiar squeaky voices of his step sisters. He feels sorry for Harry, and it seems Harry feels sorry for himself too as he cringes. But Harry shook it off and gave the two girls his award winning smile and let out a long 'Hi' before being whisked away without a goodbye.

 

\----

 

It happens later again, well kinda. Its dinner time, and Louis is serving the drinks around the table. He feels Harrys gaze on him as he walks around the large dining room, but he doesn't dare spare him a glance. It'll only make it worse.

Louis' walking away with their half empty glasses to be refilled again when Faylor trips him and sends Louis flying on Harry, the drinks spilling over his head and body and food and shit Louis is so fucked.

But then Harry just smiles and says,"Accidents happen yeah?"

And Louis stops his apologies and gives Harry a look that resembled something like "What the fuck are you talking about i just spilled red wine all over you, it'll take weeks to get the stain out of your clothes" and all Harry does is gives him a small smile before LeAnn starts yelling at him for being a disgrace to the family.

And yeah, Louis cant fucking wait till hes 18.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram: bottomstagram  
> Twitter: fxckmichxel  
> Tumblr: assbuttsassembleforwar

"Hello there stranger."

Louis jumped, and turned around, pointing his dirty mop towards the suspect, only to lower it down at the familiar boy.

"Your face- you should've seen your face!" He laughed. Harry was bent down, his hands on his knees while trying to catch his breath.

"Aha ha ha, so fucking funny," Louis snarled, turning back around to get back to mopping the dance floor. Speaking of dance floors, why did they have one? When did they even  _get_  one? Oh Louis is so giving shit to LeAnn about leaving him out of decision making again.

"Oh c'mon, don't be like that. It was only a joke," Harry whipped away his tears before setting his hands on his hips,"so what are we doing today, Mr. Tomlinson?"

"We are mopping the dance floor, if you couldn't realize seeing as that whole wall is made of mirror."

"Sounds like fun." Louis rolled his eyes before grabbing the paper towels and Windex cleaner.

"Here, make your height useful and clean the mirror, and if you do a good job then I might let you have the privilege to clean the pole over there," He points at the stripper pole toward the far right corner of the room.

He doesn't even want to  _think_  about what that pole has been used for.

"Aye aye, captain," Harry saluted, before grabbing the items out of Louis hands and skipping towards the mirrors.

And huh, maybe if Louis played his cards right he could get Harry to do the rest of his chores.

Nah, he wouldn't do that to the poor rock star, he would tire out his perfectly manicured nails.

But maybe if..

No. He will not use Harry, only if it's just to clean the fucking roof.

"This is so boring, how can you not do this without any music?" Harry groaned out.

"Well don't be a whiny bitch and put some god damn music on." Harry pouted at him, his lips puckering and his eyes wide and looking so innocent even though his whole body is covered in tattoos and why does every time Louis looks at Harry its when he looks like some fucking porn star?

"Don't be mean," Harry tutted, already hooking up his phone to the stereo in the left corner of the room.

Of course, Beyoncé comes on.

And do you want to know what song it is?

Rocket.

The most sexual song in the music industry right now.

Louis doesn't even want to know  _why_  Harry has this song on his phone, better yet why does he care when Harry is rolling his hips to the beat while walking towards that god damn golden pole.

But before Harry even takes a hold of the metal, Louis is already out the door.   


\-----

Harry moaned aloud, his sighs and high pitched whines of protest going straight to Louis' groin. Harry opened his mouth wider, a fork with his homemade lasagna going back between in lips. His head tilted back and gave another tiny groan in approval.

"This is delicious, whoever made this did a fantastic job," Harry complimented, his eyes staring hungrily at the plate in front of him.

"Thank yo-

"Well the recipe was passed down from my great great grandmother, but i did do a fantastic job cooking it, did I?" LeAnn fluttered her eyelashes at the famous boy across from her. Harry squirmed around in his seat, obviously uncomfortable with a forty five year old women winking at him. Louis bit his finger in protest because hello, that was  _his_  great great grandmothers recipe and  _he_  was the one to make the lasagna.

"Can I have some more, please?" Harry asked, longingly staring at the empty plate in front of him.

"Of course," LeAnn snapped her fingers at Louis,"is there anything else, Mr. Styles?" She asked, her hands coming setting underneath her chin and her chest pushing out towards him and-

Oh my  _god._

This is like the start of a horrible porno.

Harry shook his head, indicating "no bitch, I do not need anything else, you try hard". Okay well maybe that's what he wasn't trying to say but Louis could always dream, right?

Right?  


Faylor tried getting his attention, talking about the latest media gossip, but Harry kept his gaze on Louis when Faylor tried getting his attention again. Louis scurried into the kitchen with Harrys plate, handing it off to Patty before peaking around the corner to stare at Harry.

He never had the time to get a good look at him with all the work he has been given, and the twins taking him away at every possible chance they get.

His curls were pushed back into some type of quiff, greased out with probably to much hairspray. He had a couple of piercings freckled on his face; one in his right eyebrow and snake bites just below his lips and oh-

 _Oh_.

He has a  _tongue piercing._  What Louis would do to get that cold neon green ball rubbing and soothing his hot cock and he needs to stop these thoughts before his dick starts rising and nobody wants to see that.

Unless if Harry does, then Louis would rip off his maid uniform faster then you could say anal apocalypse.

Tattoos littered his arm; skulls with flower crowns and butterfly's with blunts and a huge dragon circling around his forearm with a lollipop in its hands.

"He's a nice boy, isn't he?" Patty interrupted. Louis gave her a tilt of his head. "Ever since he's been staying over, everyday he's has been helping around the kitchen, claiming that if he was staying here, eating our food that he should at least help, but I think it's because he has a knack for cooking."

Well uh, that's new.

And so  _attractive_.

"He's a good boy Louis, you chose the right one to pin over." She patted his butt before handing him the new plate of lasagna,"now go get em' tiger."

Stunned, Louis walked out of the safety of the kitchen, his hands slightly shaking as he gets closer to Harry. He quietly sets down the plate but still stands there.

"Anything else?" His voice quivering. Harry smirks as he reaches toward his fork, his elbow brushing over Louis' crotch.

"No that's it," the smirk is still evident on his face. Louis stuttered a nod and walked back to the corner of the room.

For the rest of the meal, Harry wore a smirk, winking at Louis every now and then. 

\--

Louis' walking down the hall to his room, his eyes dropping slightly. He's so  _tired_ , he had dish dooty tonight and there were so many pots and pans and plates, Louis is sure the only thing he's going to dream about for a whole week straight is fine china.

"Oops," Louis staggers back a bit, a little shocked by the wall he just ran into, hes pretty sure it wasn't there five seconds ago.   
  
"Hi."  
  
And oh, its not a wall.   
  
Louis reaches his hands out and came in contact with Harrys necked chest. He reaches his hands up higher, sliding over his nipples and shoulders till they reached his wet hair. Louis stands on his tip toes, bringing his mouth closer to Harrys ear. "Night Harry," Louis whispers with s giggle before walking past him and straight to his room.   
  
And if he swayed his hips a little more then he should have, then no one has to know.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use the word 'and' a lot whoops
> 
>  
> 
> Still not really confident about this fic but


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi

Louis doesn't know  _why_  she trusts him to stay alone with Harry.

LeAnn and her minions left the mansion an hour ago, calling out a quick "bye Harry! We're going to the mall, be back in an hour!" Which means she'll be back before midnight.

Which is okay, Louis has time to just sit back and chill out, maybe catch up on the four seasons he missed of Supernatural, probably drink till he gets alcohol poising and passes out in the pool. And if he's feeling risky, he might even set Faylors clothes on fire and say that her straightener was left on and was a little bit too close to her designer jeans.

Louis' planning out his day when Harry walks into the kitchen, abs on show and a pair of black shorts the just go above his knees. He has some pair of bright, neon green running shoes on and a bandana around his head.

He grabs a water bottle from the fridge before turning to Louis, "Wanna go running?"

Louis scoffs, "Do I look like the type to run?"

"Were leaving in five." Is all Harry says.

Well then, there goes Louis' plans.

*

"I had plans y'know."

Harry rolled his eyes and jogged a little faster, "Sitting on the couch while cuddling a bag of Lays doesn't count as plans."

"It does in my book," Louis said.

Harry stayed quiet, the only sound were the breaths of the two of them and the occasional chirping of a bird.

"Movie or book?" Harry blurted out. Louis gave him an odd look but answered.

"Book."

"Fork or spoon?"

"Fork."

"Flowers or squirrels?"

"Flow- why are you even asking me stupid questions?" Louis questioned.

"Well I am going to be living with you for two months, might as well get to know you," Harry shrugged before asking again, "horses or cows?"

They question each other for a while, telling each other embarrassing stories from when they were younger. Louis telling him all about his pranks, and Harry telling Louis about his "amazing golfing skills, seriously Louis you should come with me to the course someday, I might even teach you a bit".

They're just turning around the corner from the trail, about to exit the forest when Harry sees a slide and a swing set and a couple of monkey bars and yells, "Race ya' to the playground!" Before full on sprinting towards it. Louis barely even had time to register what was happening until he heard Harry's cackling laughter twenty feet ahead.

"You fucking dick!" Louis shouted, running to catch up with Harry. 

*

"How- th- fuck-" Louis pants out. He feels like he's on fire, his sides hurting and his brain thumping against his skull, making it hard for him to stand up.

"You're out of shape," Harry says. He panting, too, but not as much as Louis is. He doesn't look like he's about to drop to the ground of a heart attack.

"This- is why- I never- exercise."

"Keep telling that yourself, babe."

Louis ignores him and looks around where their siting. Surprisingly, there's no six year olds running around. Probably because it's below fucking zero.

"It's not below zero Lou."

"Stop listening to my thoughts."

Harry snorts, standing up and holding out his arm for Louis. "C'mon princess, let's go get some ice cream."

Louis rolled his eyes and looped his arm through his, reluctantly following behind Harry through the woods again.   
  
  


It was silent the whole way to the ice cream shop, with occasional stops in front of a store because Harry sees the "cutest kitty I've ever seen" or a "fabulous scarf that would perfectly fit around my head Louis I have to get it".   
  


Some fans had walked up to them when they passed hot topic, asking Harry for a picture and ignoring Louis. Until then he was seen by the girl with blue hair and demanded he take a picture with them. As Harry and him walked away a couple minutes later, Louis swore he heard the sound of a camera shutter go off behind them.

Later that day, a picture of them with Harry's hand on Louis' lower back surfaced the internet causing several social networking sites to crash.   
  


*

"You're actually not half bad," Louis admits, swirling his spoon around the melting ice cream. Harry gave him a look, crossing between confusion and disbelief.

"What do ya' mean?" Harry question. And to make Louis' life worse, Harry tilted his head to the side like a confused dog. Or cat. Harry reminds him of a cat. Cuddly and sweet when it wants to be, but if you even  _tease_ them in the slightest bit, the claws are coming out and you're basically screwed. No luck saving you now. Hope we can be friends in the after life.

"I don't know, really. Your like, funny, and charming and sweet, not like what any of the papers say." Harry frowns at that and Louis mentally kicks himself. "Wait no, that's not what I meant."

"It's okay Lou-"

"It's like- your nice. Not a douche. Instead of kicking old ladies, you help them walk across the road so they won't die if they get hit by a car because they can't walk fast enough."

Harry just stares blankly at him, making Louis fidget in his seat. A warm hand then covered his, the touch sending a shiver down Louis spine and a blush from the start of his neck up to his cheeks.

"It's okay Louis, I know what you mean." Harry chuckles.

Louis stutters a nod and looks out the window next to them. He can still feel the weight of Harry's stare on him, but he ignores the urge to look back at him and continues watching the cars pass.

Harry pinches Louis chin between his thumb and pointer finger, pulling Louis' head so he's looking into Harry's hard gaze.

"That was probably one of the weirdest thing someone has every told me." Louis' face fell, his lower lip puckered out in a pout and his eyes a little glassy. Harry's eyes moved down to his mouth, and back up to Louis' eyes. He leaned over the table, giving a kiss on Louis' lower lip. "But also one of the sweetest." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sorry i didnt update, my confidence level was about a 3 out of 10
> 
> and i changed the name and bio or whatever its called fucking sue me 
> 
> and i know its short


	4. Chapter 4

Louis and Harry get back around home an hour later. It would have taken them about thirty minutes, but Harry,  _of_   _course_ , had to stop and give every homeless person he saw a bag of mcdonalds food. Louis was pretty sure some of them weren't even homeless. 

They hadn't spoke of the kiss in the ice cream shop yet. It's obvious Harry wants to discuss something with Louis, but to afraid he changes the subject when Harry tries to interrupt his non stop chatter.

It's not like Louis is scared, well he is actually. It was probably a caught up in the moment thing. Harry would never like him, he's just a maid. A servant to his step family.

Louis' chest swells at the thought. He doesn't deserve Harry. He cleans toilets while Harry performs sold out concerts. He's nothing but a tasteless, chewed up gum underneath Harry's shoe.

"You okay, Lou?" Harry asked. He was staring at him, his eyebrows furrowed in worry at the smaller boy.

Louis nodded and put on a big smile, "Of course dear Harold."

Harry gave him another suspicious look before walking towards the living room. He plops down on the couch and reaches his hand to the side, pressing on the button that automatically reclines the chair back. He looks over at Louis, patting the spot next to him and then grabbing the remote and flipping on to Netflix.

Louis obeys, "So what movie are we going to watch?"

"I was thinking about watching  _Teen_   _Wolf_." Harry shrugged.

"Ugh, no. How about  _Skins_?" Louis asked, taking the remote out of Harry's hand.

"Never watched it." Harry said. Louis stared at him with disbelief.

"That's it, were watching  _Skins_. Starting from season one, of course. That was the best cast, y'know? The cast of season one and two? They were best, in my opinion. Probably because they were the original cast, wait no that didn't make any sense. What I mean- it's like they were the first cast of the show and-"

"Louis," Harry cuts him off. He's giggling at him, a hand covering his mouth and his eyes shinning slightly.

"Sorry, was I rambling again? I don't mean to, it's just comes out. Like poop! You can't control when you have the urge to release the acidified food-" Louis' cut off with a loud cackle from Harry, leaving him blushing loudly and burning his face into his hands during the first season of  _Skins_  as Harry teases him about the whole ordeal.

Halfway through season two, they're not even watching the show anymore. The two are faced each other, legs crossed and hands rested close, probably to close. So close he can feel the heat of Harry's hand burning against his skin. But Louis doesn't mention it. Neither does Harry.

"Truth or dare?" Harry asked, his eyes glistening with delight from the game.

Louis giggled, a little drunk from the two beers he's had. He rolled his third beer around between two fingers, a smile appearing on his face. "Truth."

"When did you get that beer- wait most importantly  _where_?"

"That's not a truth question, Haz."

"Shut up and answer the question."

"Remember episode three of season two and went to go to the bathroom? Well I lied, I was actually taking shots in the kitchen."

"But that doesn't answer my question, Lou."

"God dammit Harold where have you been? When I get up to go to the bathroom, I'm actually going to the kitchen and taking some shots and grabbing a beer from the fridge."

Harry giggles, which wow, shouldn't be as cute as it was seeing he's covered in tattoos and piercings. But Harry is always cute, never mind those permanent drawings and holes.

It's a couple of seconds later when Harry's eyebrows furrow in confusion and speaking the question his eyes are asking. "But aren't you seventeen?" 

*

The next morning is hell.

Louis wakes up hungover and cold. Around him smells like vomit ad sweat and smoke and alcohol and what the hell even happened last night?

As he sits up, his muscles ache and scream at him to stop moving as fast as he is. Louis looks around the room, noticing how all of his clothes and shoes are scattered across the floor. He notices how some of his posters are ripped and crinkled on the black wall. His closet door is open, completely empty except the very few hangers. But what stands out more in the room is an unfamiliar pair of red laced panties are laying on the lamp that's sitting on his desk.

Before Louis gets to dwell on what his life has come to, his door opened and in comes Harry Styles carrying a tray full steaming food.

"Good morning sunshine!" He sang out, smiling deviously. He slammed the door closed with his foot, and walked towards the groaning boy on the bed.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Louis asked, fisting his hands as he rubs his eyes and yawns. He catches Harry staring at him with a gentle expression mixed with fond, but he doesn't mention it.

"Brought you breakfast." His voice has suddenly gone soft and quite, like he might deafen Louis.

Louis smiles great fully at him when he sets down the tray in his lap. "Thank you Harry, really."

He doesn't answer, but Louis doesn't expect him to.

Something crosses Louis' mind, making him set down his fork and fold his hands in his lap. "I uhm-" he stuttered out, eyes downcast and shifting awkwardly. "What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" Harry asks.

"Well um- no I don't- like- the last thing I remembered was running down the street stark naked from that dare you gave me."

Harry shifts uncomfortably, his hands pushing down in his lap, the action going unnoticed by Louis.

"Nothing really happened last night. Well I mean, we did go out clubbing."

"We did?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, you kept asking and asking so I just gave in. We got back around one." A small smile crept onto Harry's face.

"Did I bring anybody home last night- like is that why there's a pair of knickers on my lamp?" Harry coughed loudly and suddenly grabbed the tray out of Louis' lap.

He turned on his heel and left, the words of "put on something casual, were going somewhere" echoed through the room before his door slammed shut again. 

Louis didn't even get to finish his breakfast. 

*

"Really Haz, a fucking zoo?" 

Harry shrugs and clasped the neon green paper around his wrist. Louis does the same, scowling as he has a bit of trouble. Harry chuckled and reached out, slapping Louis' hands away and clipping the paper around his wrist.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Harry teased.

"It was very hard."

Harry rolled his eyes and took a hold of Louis hand, "C'mon, I wanna see the Lions."

"Aren't you sure you don't wanna see the giraffes? Y'know, family reunion and all?" Louis teased. Harry punched his shoulder, making Louis laugh.

"Stop making fun of me," Harry whined, stomping his foot.

"Sometimes I question why people are so intimidated by you when your literally a five year old in a nineteen year olds body- hey that hurt!"

"Fuck you."

"Gladly- ow fuck- god dammit Harry!"

Harry drags him in the direction of the aquarium, skipping a couple feet ahead only to stop and say "C'mon Lou!" before skipping again. 

Two hours later, after they passed the monkeys that Louis realized he and Harry are still holding hands.   


* 

The photos go up at 1:38 PM the next day. Twitter, tumblr and Instagram are in chaos. Fans are demanding who this boy was and why he is suddenly best friends with Harry Styles. Is he using him for fame? Or are they dating? Is he twenty eight? Or is he eighteen? Questions coming left and right, calls from management and family members and long lost friends blowing up Harry's phone. But they all have one thing in common, which was to find out, 

_"Who is this boy?"_   
  



	5. Chapter 5

Harry smiled as Louis walked into the kitchen, khakis on and with a hideous blue polo tucked in. He yawned loudly before taking a swig out of the milk carton that was sitting out on the counter next to Harry.

"Ugh- how long has that been out? It's warm," Louis groaned.

"About twenty minutes I think," Harry guessed, looking back down at his phone to distract himself.

"And you couldn't-" Louis let out a loud burp- "tell me before I took a drink?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Excuse you."

Louis opened his mouth, a squeal only to come out when his pants dropped to his ankles. Two obnoxious laughs filled up the room, along with Louis' loud cursing and Harrys stuttering at the sight of Louis in black tight briefs that cling deliciously to his thick thighs.

Louis stands back up, hands shaking and face so flushed, it's almost purple.

"Well- I-got- uh- to uh- uhm-clean and uh- _fuck_ \- toilets and- tables-" Louis stuttered, his head down as he sped walked out of the kitchen.

Harry turned back around in his chair and frowned at the girls in front of him, "That wasn't very nice."

"So? Who cares, it was hilarious!" Faylor laughed.

Harry sighed, "Do you guys need anything?"

Faylor and Bailey giggled into their palms with matching, a mischievous glint in their eyes. 

Bailey cleared her throat, putting on a smirk and clapping her hands together. "We, Mr. Styles, are going _shopping!_ " 

**

"But did you think that was still necessary?"

Faylor groaned out again. The three of them are in Forever 21, arms hooked and searching through skinny jeans.

"I needed him to leave and that was the only thing we could think of." She shrugged, picking up a pair of ripped up jeans and holding them against her legs.

"Still don't think it was necessary." Harry said, crossing his arms and jutting out his hip. The sisters groaned, annoyed by the fact that Harry wouldn't stop talking.

"Can you shut up, please? We brought you here for a reason, not so you can complain about how embarrassed Louis was."

Harry's lips tightened in a line. He wanted to say something along the lines of "why the fuck am I here with you twigs and your ten feet thigh gaps when I could be in my room and wanking to the thought of Louis in tight spiderman boxers" but of course he couldn't say that. These girls would probably rat out to the papers that Harry was gay and deliciously lusting over their stepbrother.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry finally asks.

"About how you stare at Louis like he's Jesus or something." Bailey doesn't even glance at him. Just keeps thumbing through the shirts as Harry chokes on his spit.

"Excuse me?!" Harry coughs, he eyes wide and his mouth open in shock.

Harry could hear Faylor groaning in frustration a couple racks down. "Fucking hell Styles, we know you have a precious little crush on our brother. Now before you start asking, no were not going to rat you out, yes we are sad that you are gay but now that means you can help us shop for clothes-- well you can help out Bailey because her style is shit." Bailey lets out a long 'hey' and pouts.

"But--"

"But nothing, Harry."

Harry sighed and nodded, not even going to deny that he likes Louis.

"Now Harold, which shirt goes with my eyes?" 

 

*

 

Louis high right now, so so high right now. He's pretty sure he can't feel his toes, nor his hands.

"Haz," Louis giggles, "are my hands missing? I can't feel them." Harry grabs his wrist and brings it closer to his face, inspecting and poking his hands and fingers. Louis laughs at his actions.

"Yep." Harry answers, letting go of Louis' wrist.

They laid there for a while, occasionally giggling and thumping each other on the nose.

"Hey, hey Louis, hey, guess what?" Harry whispers. He leaned closer to Louis' face, so close Louis could feel his breath hit his cheek.

"What?" Louis whispered back.

"Nothing."

Louis giggled and turned back around. 

It's July now, an exact month after Harry confessed his feelings about Louis to his stepsisters. He trusts them so far about keeping the secret, seeing as no article about him having an eye on a certain punk twink with an amazing arse surfaced yet. Although, that doesn't stop them from sending not so subtle looks and jokes when they see Louis and him together. Ether Louis doesn't notice it, or he's choosing to ignore them. 

"Do you know who's hot? Miley Cyrus is hot. I would turn straight for her," Harry states, "I mean, she's a sexy bitch. Great singer too. I'm kinda curious to know what Liam did to break Miley's heart so bad. Most of her music is basically how big of an asshole Liam is. It's kinda like Hannah Montana trying to be Taylor Swift."

"Weed makes me horny."

Oh.

_Oh._

Harry scrambles up into a sitting position, staring at Louis who's still laying there, acting as if his confession didn't get Harry's dick rock hard.

"I uhm-- I -- uh--"

"I need a drink." Louis stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Harry on the bed. 

*

Louis didn't come back that night, not like Harry expected him to.  
  


*

 

It's not like Louis is ignoring Harry.

He's not.

Except he is.

But Louis isn't going to admit that. Nu- uh, nope, no he will not. You can't make him.

Unless you have a head full of curls and bright green eyes and dragon tattoos with dandelions.

Ever since that night, Louis' hasn't gone near Harry. Going as far as hiding in the cabinet under the sink in the kitchen after he heard Harrys loud voice carrying its way from the hallway right next to Louis' destination. It took hours for Louis to wash out the smell of windex off of his body.

Mary has been giving him suspicious glances when she notices Louis ducking behind couches and shoving himself in closets when Harry came into view. Louis brushes her off, though, waving his hand at her when she giving a him a knowing look.

Today he hasn't seen Harry at all, which doesn't bother Louis like it should. Probably because if he finishes all the chores LeAnn had given him for the barbecue for tonight, she will let him have a day off. Like every July fourth.

Louis' setting up streamers with some old, crappy scotch tape he found in a drawer in the kitchen, when a familiar voice calls up to him.

"So, what's the big event for?"

Louis silently curses himself of his bad luck and looks down to see his culprit, regretting as soon as he does.

Because there is Harry, standing at the bottom of the latter, only in small yellow swim shorts and his hair in a ponytail.

Afucking _ponytail_.

His tattoos are on display, for everyone to see and admire and touch. There's a thin line of hair that travels from his belly button and disappears into his shorts. His tiny, highlighter shorts that make his puny thighs look huge and thick and all around juicy from where Louis is standing ten feet above. His mouth literally waters at the thought of being able to mark those death traps anytime he wants.

And-

Louis really needs to adjust himself right now.

Its even worse when Harry noticed the glazed over look on his face and has the nerve to fucking smirk about it.

Louis clears his throat as the sight of Harry biting the neon orange ball that sits on the bottom right of his lip. "So um- did you need something?"

"No, not really," Harry smirked.

"Well then what do you need?" Louis' voice wavered, silently cursing himself for sounding so weak. He is not weak, he is a man. A man who plays football and skateboards to school and slap men's asses as they walk past him in the club.

A man.

"Saw you struggling a bit with decorations so I'd thought i could offer myself for some help." Harry shrugged, as if he didn't make Louis' heart speed up ten times faster then normal.

"Well I'm done with the decorations and stuff but I still need to- um- get the food."

Harry's face literally lit up. As if Louis just told him he would be meeting the queen.

"I'll go get the car started," was all Harry said before leaving Louis who was still standing on the latter, confused and still aroused.

God, he needed a life.

*

"So, isn't July fourth supposed to be an American thing?" Harry asked as they ventured down the chip isle.

Louis rolled his eyes, _"If America can have a holiday where they set each other on fire for independence, then why can't I_?" he mimiked with a scoff. "Bloody idiot."

Harry giggled into his palm, sending Louis into a fond state.

"You know, you didn't have to help me with this," Louis muttered, frowning as he picked up two random bags of chips and set them in the basket.

Harrys eye brows furrowed, a frown replacing the smile he wore seconds ago. "What do ya' mean, Lou?"

Louis sighed dramatically, his head tilting back as his he leaned on his right foot and slapped his hands to his sides.

Oh how he wishes the earth with just swallow him up whole.

"It's just- nothing, it's nothing," Louis hesitantly spoke, before walking ahead. He heard Harry sigh deeply behind him, and yeah okay that was _rude_.  
  
"Y'know Lou, I do have a shoulder and I wouldn't mind you wanting to rest your head on it and have a little break down," Harry remarked.

"I'll keep that in mind."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha this is crap oh well


End file.
